still doll's devil
by Icealice99
Summary: many things have gone wrong for Naruto through his life, but this just takes the cake . join him on his adventure through the world he has no memory of to help his lover recover. will he be able to survive. read and find out.sasunaru - sorry to all my fans but i didn't like the way the story was going it was too confusing so hopefully this will make more sense; -


_**hey guys i don't own the characters just the story, hope y'all like it and give me ideas for the next chapters because i'm stumped. thank and love you all! :}**_

_**Still doll's devil!**_

**Chapter 1- And it begins**

It was the darkest night for a November the snow was falling down heavily over the vast wilderness and, placed in the middle of a dark haunting forest cut off from all civilisation, there stood the ancient mansion of the Demonian's family. Approaching the mansion the night was clear and the mystical moon cast an eerie glow upon the old decrepit foundation. A piercing howl echoed throughout the dry, dark halls with rot covered walls as the house moaned in protest. The sound of tapping shoes travelled through the silence. Tap, tap! Then from around the haunting corner, he came…with his red piercing devil eyes.

"_Come to me"_ he said, as he reached out his hand towards…

I awoke with a start. I'd had that dream again last night only it was different, but it still gives me goosebumps and a cold sweat. I tried getting my sleep deprived mind back into the blissfulness of the dream world, but images of those devil-red eyes still plagued it. A shiver ran down my spine, I was being watched by someone, or something. 'Crash!', I whipped my head around towards the noise my heart beating erratically, and then giggles escaped my closed, plump lips.

It was just Kyuubi my pet ruby red fox with her fiery burnt-orange tail swishing, knocking my favourite book, 'The mythology of the world's countries' over. With fright, I leaped, as I felt a cold, wet nose travel over my arms, I heard a light 'yip'. As I turned, I saw the emotion of worry pass through those sky blue eyes, and as quick, as it appeared it disappeared again. 'Am I going mad? Or am I already mad?'

"Kyuubi, it was only a very bad dream right, nothing more than that?"

'Yip', I shook my head to get rid of the feeling I had, then decided to get ready for my job, before heading back to school for afternoon classes.

As my heated feet touched the cool, hard, polished surface, I steadily walked over to my bathroom to take a shower. Once inside, I turned the dial to hot before proceeding to take off my night wear and climb into the shower. During the time I was lathering my brown, wavy hair, I had that same feeling again. And then it vanished.' Strange', I thought. A scratching at the door awoke my body to my surroundings as though I had been in a dreamlike state.

The scratching was becoming a constant occurrence and then it was silent for a few seconds before the mourning yaps started. By the third set of them my sanity had already flew out of the window along with my logical thinking. I reluctantly got out of the shower and quickly dried myself and obtained my work uniform, that I picked off my bed, showing my long, lightly tanned legs and curved body before drying my hair.

As I reached my room, I heard nothing, not even a mouse was squeaking.

"Kyuu, are you there?" When no sound came I thought that she must have gone back to bed. As I walked down the stairs and reached the ground floor, I headed towards the kitchen in search of food and Kyuubi's breakfast. Once all the duties were done I headed out of the door into the hammering downpour, taking my mood from ok to bad in a simple second. With a sigh I headed for work.

"_**She's gone, but I feel something evil is lurking in the shadows for this poor child. The shadows are stirring and He is coming, so soon, and yet so far away from his true destiny. I am the light and darkness of all her shadows, either in the past or now, I will protect her now and forever, I will always be by her side."**_

It was all quiet this morning, which was strange for a Friday.

As I was working, the weather went from worse to devastating, but I was glad that at least I got paid today. As I walked through the back doors of the café I had gotten that nagging feeling again that I was being watched.

"_Come to me!" a voice whispered in the dark._

"Hello is any one there" I stuttered in to the grey, dismal weather.

I was about to take a step into the rain to find this dark, alluring, hypnotic voice. But as I looked closer, I saw a haunting figure hunched over something in the alleyway whispering in a language unknown to me. I took a few hesitant steps towards the strange, but alluring creature hidden within the darkness.

"Hello are you ok, maybe I could help in a way. If you want…." I trailed off, as the monster looked at me with his cold soulless eyes. As fast as lightning it came after me, but before it could reach a huge dog jumped in the way of the attack and ran, chasing the vile creature away.

I waited for a few more minutes to see if the creatures returned for me. Once I knew that it was safer, I carried on towards my evening classes with the same cold feeling as before freezing my bones.

On the new moon night, in an ancient mansion within a dark haunting forest, a young man resides waiting for news. A disturbance towards the right alerts him of his visitor.

"_Have you found her yet, Carlisle?"_

"**Yes master, but I was met with a slight problem."**

"_What was this problem!"_ red eyes blazed in the dark and the servant physically shivered but with no freezing breeze passing through the room.

"**Well I was going to get her as she was heading into a café my lord, but that damn fox messed up my plans. I believe that the connection she has with that beast is still strong, even though the girl herself doesn't understand fully what is about to happen…."**

Carlisle froze on the spot, he knew that look in his masters eyes, that bloodlust look. He started to shake violently as this young man stared him down, he stuttered out of his unresponsive mouth..

"**I'm… sorry. But next time, I will be able to get her for sure."**

"_Next time, oh my dear friend, dear Carlisle, I do believe you are mistaken. Ha-ha there will not be a next time!"_

_The servant paled in comparison to chalk as the man stated this._

"_You see you have failed me for the last time and now you will be meeting your end!"_

_After this was said a piercing screech was heard throughout the halls of the mansion, then came a menacing laugh with a bloodlust feeling._

"_I am coming my love to finally get you back and reclaim what is right fully mine, so that you can free me from this dreaded family and horrible house, and finally be together with no boundaries separating us." _

A young man with coal black eyes with sparks of red within stepped into the moonlight. His skin a pale colour as if in comparison with the moon, tall, slim, muscular body all the girls swoon for and to complete it, a well-defined face as if he was a chiselled marble statue of the Greek gods. As the maids came into clean up the mess, he turned towards the window. And just as the rain began to fall he smirked and looked out towards the small town of Folkston.


End file.
